


(podfic of) Authority Figure

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of Jedusaur's story.</p>
<p>Author summary: Melissa’s plan is to finish nursing school, get her RN license, work nights as a nurse to support herself while she gets her bachelor’s degree on a pre-med track, and then take out some colossal student loans and go for the MD. Then maybe she’ll think about starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Authority Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Authority Figure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941869) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> This story was written for my birthday <333 so of course I was fated to record it sometime. The ALPA was a wonderful opportunity for it.

cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [6.7MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ng5i5fgu8diw71/authority+figure.mp3) | **Duration:** 9:08mn   
---|---


End file.
